Fan fic Police Crack fic
by GhostTAce
Summary: Apollo has been arrested by the fan fic police, Phoenix must save him!
1. Prologue

The Fanfic Police

An Ace Attorney crack fic

**Prologue**

Apollo Justice arrived at work in the Capcom Offices, he placed his employer ID card into the scanner, but as soon as he did, every single alarm went off in the building, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The security team assembled and started pointed rifles at Apollo, "You don't work here any more, Justice, they gave Wright his job back, you're not the main character any more."

Apollo was pissed off. That's when it hit him, "If you don't want me to be the main character any more, then I'll start writing FAN FICTION! I'll be the main character forever!" The guards gasped with anxiety, "OH NOES, NOT FAN FICTION!"

Pissedoffely, (Hell yeah, I made a word up) Apollo stormed off back to the Justice Cave to use the Justice Computer and make FAN FICTION! He sped away in the Justicemobile as fast as he could back to the Justice Cave. It didn't take long for him to arrive, once he was there he whispered into the control panel, which deactivated the laser grid, the ultra secret password, "Objection!" It was so secure, no one could ever guess that password.

As soon as the laser grid deactivated, Apollo strutted into the cave, wasting no time, he had to write his fic; he was going to be the main character again!

Within half an hour, Apollo had uploaded the first chapter of his fic onto , he refreshed the page and he already had 9 billion comments and likes.

But the 9 Billon and first message read, "Don't move. We have you surrounded."

There was a knock on the door, "FAN FIC POLICE! OPEN UP, CRIMINAL SCUM!" Apollo opened the door, he didn't realise he had a door, which is why he always used the laser grid. No sooner than he had opened the door, the Fan fic cops shot a DdoS gun at him!

Apollo had been arrested! (DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)


	2. Chapter 1

**After long delay, we continue "Fanfic Police". Please note that this is a crack fic and I have nothing against Capcom. It's just lolz.**

Apollo Justice sat in the Detention Centre, it was odd for him to sitting on the other side of the glass. He'd been bored for the previous 15 hours and had been talking to the security guard who'd always stood in the corner, apparently his name was Jim and he liked cats. Eventually, Apollo received a visit from a man in a suit named "Hideo Kojima" who apparently worked for a secret organization called "Konami" who were devoted to protecting people who wrote fanfics and tried to defeat the evil tyranny of an evil corporation known as "Capcom" and it's tyranic leader, Mr. "Takumi". He told Apollo that should he accept his invitation to the group, he'd make sure that he got out of his cell before even seeing a trial.

Apollo didn't like the sound of this, but he didn't like the sound of the company he used to work for being the evil tyranic corporation that ruled over the world, the people who got him arrested, the people who'd created the "fan fic police" just to get him arrested for writing his fic. After a long sigh, he agreed. Kojima nodded at the guard and the door was unlocked, Apollo's cuffs removed and he walked free. Before he could leave, Kojima approached him, "Agent Justice, I will contact you to disclose the location of our top secret headquarters, you'll need these." He handed Apollo a pair of sunglasses. Apollo put them on and he had one of those HUDs you see from games like "Crysis" He also noticed something on the top right hand corner of his vison, "What's that?"

Kojima explained, "Ah, that is your SOLITON Radar system. You see, the white dot in the middle is you, Snak- I mean, Justice, the green dot is me and the red dot represents your enemies, the blue cone is their field of vision. If we send you on a stealth mission, be sure to stay out of that blue cone or you will be spotted and the Radar will jam, because at Konami, we have the really, really old, shitty military technology." Apollo nodded, "Alright...how do I contact you?" Kojima explained, "You can contact me by codec, the frequency is 141.12."

And with that, Kojima left the building and Apollo never saw him in person again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

"Ms. Von Karma, I hope everything has been to your liking."

"Everything is perfect...except those FOOLS! Those foolish minions you call "employees" are fools! They die after only 14 constant hits with my steel whip!"

"...my apologies, but allow me to introduce you to your new advisor."

A man entered the room, "Hello, Ms. Von Karma, my name is Hiroyuki Kudou...I am your new advisor, hacker, programmer, etc."

"What are your qualifications, fool!"

"Ah! ...I...uhhh! I was the main programmer of Trials and Tribulations!"

"YOU FOOL!" The sound of the cracking of a whip was heard, "You didn't put me in that game enough, fool!"

"B-but s-sir! I-I'm not in charge of that, I-"

"SILENCE, FOOL!"

END OF CHAPTER 2!


End file.
